Before the Storm
by nickandcory
Summary: My entry for the NJK Niley oneshot contest. It's a oneshot that get's inside of Miley's head as she sings with Nick onstage. It's legal no last names mentioned, and I own nothing.


**Flashbacks**

_Lyrics_

Present

Miley's POV

Screams were filling my ears as I am standing at the end of the catwalk. The only lights that surround me were the lights of the glow sticks being swung around. I could hear the crowd slowly shutting out of my head, and my heart beat racing. The microphone under my grasp, and my ex behind me, or whatever he was now.

The music started, and the spotlights started to move around, not yet hitting me.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And now we lost all that we are_

The words burned my throat as I sang them, remembering what happened that night.

"_**We aren't the same as we were before, things have just changed" Nick said to me, we were standing in a room that was opened. The only door opened in the backstage area, and it was for fresh air to come through. That cold night in December brought a mist of rain to us, making me shiver. But that wasn't what made me shiver, or what bothered me the most. It was the fact that we were both changing and heading in different paths. **_

Nick came down the catwalk with his microphone; I freeze as he stands so close I can feel him. He looks at me and smiles, turns towards the audience.

_We were young and times were easy _

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me, _

_I'd give it all for that to change _

_But I don't want to lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go_

We were thirteen when we meet, and within weeks we knew each others whole life story. I told him things that I wouldn't tell a soul, and that's how I knew for sure that he was truly my soul mate. He was at the beginning of his career, and I was already a household name. I can remember my dad telling me to be careful. That I didn't know if he was using me for a rise of fame. But I knew Nick better than that. Things were so easy for us, we hung out with each other twenty-four/ seven. We were one of those couples that everyone wanted to be like. My family and his friends loved him and his family.

But something changed, and suddenly the dream we were in faded to black. Everything that we worked for just disappeared into the mist that night.

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Need to know if it's over_

'_Cuz I will leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold her _

Pain hit my heart, and I held it as I felted the lyrics with him.

_Like I did_

_Before the Storm_

My mind clouded with happy memories, the only thing is that they were recent. And that's what made me so confused and…hopeful

"_**My turn" Nick laughed and pressed the pedal down and the Jet Ski started to escape from the shore. I screamed and held onto him, my arms wrapped around his chest. Something I missed secretly. He weaved, and rode the waves. I laid my head on his back and watched the scene flash by us. I later felt the Jet Ski stop and I lifted my head.**_

"_**Comfortable?" He asked me smiling and not that one smile that he uses for show, the true genuine smile. **_

"_**Very" I nodded biting my lip at how close we were, and how at home it made me feel. **_

_With every strike of lightening _

_Comes a memory that lasts_

I look at him as he looks at me, too intense. I turn around and bring the microphone to my mouth and start to sing with him, while walking down to the stage.

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_And maybe I should give up_

"_**You don't want anyone to know that were dating. Do you know how frustrating it is to hide a two year relationship?" I cried that night "I can't keep us a secret anymore"**_

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Need to know if it's over_

'_Cuz I will leave you alone_

I reached the microphone stand and placed it in, and watched as Nick made his way to where the other microphone stand was.

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold her _

_Like I did _

_Before the Storm_

I grabbed the stand with one hand and his dog tag that laid on my neck. I closed my eyes and sang my part.

_Trying to keep the lights from going out_

Nick had brought his sand next to mine and collide his voice with mine.

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say_

_That heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

I'll be the first to admit it was hard at first to be friends, but once we got past that stage we became as close as we were before. Hanging out, becoming just as close as we were something that means a lot to me. He will always be my first love. As corny as this may sound, he completes me. He makes me smile to the point that I makes me cry, makes the butterflies flutter from just a touch, and never let's me feel down on myself.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

I looked down when I felt my hand being taken, and saw as Nick intertwined with his. He didn't look over at me, just grabbed his microphone from the stand.

_Knowing I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did_

_Before the Storm_

I tightened his grip and he finally looked over at me. And I took over and started to sing

_Like I did _

He took a deep breath and joined me

_Before the Storm_

We lifted the microphones down and we continued to stare at each other

"I know I messed up and I know we've been through a lot. But I promise you that I will never hurt you again" Nick said just loud enough for me to hear "I want for us to happen again, I want to make you my girl"

I felt the mike drop from my hand and the audience fell silent, as the screech filled the air. The silence left my thoughts to fill my mind. I didn't know what I wanted, I looked around but my eyes weren't able to stay away from his.

It all came down to my gesture.

I nodded and whispered "Yes" loud enough for him to hear me

I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek

"I promise I won't let you down" Nick said in my ear

"I've missed us" I felt myself cry as he held me, something he's never done in public

"Things will change" He said looking at me, he started to lean towards me and before I knew it he kissed me.

I wrapped my hands in his hair for the first time in a long time. I knew things have changed back and things would be better. If there were was one thing I learned in life it's that life has many storms, but no matter what there are always days that the suns got to come out.

**So this is for the ****NJK Niley Challenge Entry. I hope you guys like it. I am almost done writing the next chapter to 'Thick and Thin' so that should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading. **

**What do you think about the new album? I love it, and I love that Nick and Miley are becoming close again. Tell me what you think in a review. And what do you think of this oneshot? **

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote for Miley and the Jonas Brothers on Teenchoiceawards. com and to suggest that MIley and Nick sing 'Before the Storm' on the suggestion link. !!!!**


End file.
